A Cullen Vacation
by MsTwilightObsessed
Summary: What happens when Bella goes on a family vacation with the Cullens to Tennessee? Just a few funny oneshots about the Cullen family. I may add more oneshots down the line, so stay tuned! Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!


_**A/N:**__ Hello all! I just came up with the idea for this oneshot last night, and I hope y'all like it. I may continue this to a series of oneshots about the Cullen's vacation, but that all depends on reviews and readers! So…if you like the story…review away! Enjoy!_

**Swimming Anyone?**

I was on vacation with the Cullens. I was absolutely floored when Charlie agreed to let me go; I figured it was only because Carlisle and Alice would be there. Last week, when Edward picked me up for school, he invited me on a week's summer trip that his family took every summer. Little did I know what was in store for me. Monday, I said goodbye to Charlie and was whisked in a silver Volvo to the airport where the eight of us boarded a plane headed for Pigeon Forge, Tennessee, smack dab in the middle of the Smoky Mountains. A perfect place for vampires since the fog coming off of the mountains covered the small tourist town in a thick blanket, blocking out most of the sun's brilliant rays. As I stepped out of the car, I was glad to feel the heat of the South on my skin, a welcomed change from the constantly cold Forks weather. We had arrived at a beautiful three story lodge built out of dark wood and that had one side completely made out of glass, slightly similar to the Cullen's home in Forks. The great mansion was positioned strategically on a hill so that it overlooked the dense green forest and a large wooden deck, surrounding a crystal clear Olympic sized pool.

"Let's go swimming!" Alice suggested as we all sat in the large, open living room in the middle of the house.

"I'm up for that idea!" Jasper agreed as he put an arm around Alice's tiny shoulders.

"Carlisle and I are going to skip. We're going to get some shopping done for the house. Bella, do you want to make a list for what you want from the grocery store?" Esme offered as she turned towards me. "We'll pick it up while we're out."

"Okay, no problem. Thank you," I answered as I rose from Edward's side and began to rummage around the kitchen for a pen and paper.

"I am not going to swim," Rose declared as she glared at an eager looking Emmett.

"Come on, Rose. Just for a little bit?" Emmett pleaded as if he could only go swimming if she wanted to.

"Rose, why don't you just lie out and soak up some sun?" Alice recommended as she pulled Jasper's arm tighter around her.

"I could use a little sun…" Rosalie trialed off as Emmett looked triumphantly at Alice.

"Bella, are you and Edward going to join us?" Alice questioned as she turned to look at me.

"I don't think I packed a swimsuit," I sorrowfully answered as I thought about my suitcase's contents. I hadn't been swimming since I lived in Phoenix with my mom, and the water would feel good against my skin.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye that, for some reason, frightened me. Oh no, I thought, I hope this doesn't mean shopping. "I went ahead bought you a new one. I went shopping earlier and picked up a few things for you. I put them in you and Edward's room," she replied as I looked at Edward, waiting to see what his reaction was.

"I could go swimming," he said, looking at me, somehow knowing that I was waiting for his answer.

"Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!" Emmett called out as he practically threw Rosalie off his lap and took off up the stairs.

"EMMETT!!" Rosalie shrieked as she picked herself up off the floor where she had landed while the six of us tried to hold back our laughter. "Ugg!" she sighed in frustration as she stomped up the stairs after Emmett.

"You kids have fun," Carlisle called after us as he and Esme rose to leave.

"We'll keep them from killing each other," I heard Jasper reply as Edward and I started up the stairs, hand in hand.

"You can go ahead and change in the bathroom," Edward said as we approached the room to find five filled shopping bags on top of our bed.

"I'd say she picked up more than a couple things," I mumbled as I began sifting through bags in search of a swimsuit while Edward lightly chuckled at me. The last bag I looked in contained about four different swimsuits, so I just grabbed the entire bag and headed to the bathroom adjoining our room.

"I'll meet you by the pool," I said to Edward as I closed the door to the bathroom; no need for him to wait on slow, human-paced me. After digging through the bag, I decided on a light blue bikini with small white polka dots. It was a little skimpy for my taste—a tiny top with a tiny bottom; I would have chosen a longer top with shorts bottoms. Although, as soon as I slipped it on, I found it covered more of me than I realized; I still felt more exposed than I had felt in a while. I waited as long as I possibly could, hoping to slip outside without anyone noticing my barely-there attire. I grabbed a fluffy light blue towel from the bathroom closet and wrapped it around myself as I poked my head out into the bedroom to find Edward already gone.

"So far, so good." I mumbled to myself as I went downstairs to find the vast living room empty. Looking out the large wall-like window, I saw Edward, looking like an Abercrombie model, already in the pool starting to swim laps. Alice was standing by the pool in her solid lavender bikini, dipping her toe into the water. Jasper quickly ran up to her, and as he wrapped her in his arms, he knocked her into the pool as she let out a surprised scream. Emmett was laughing at Jasper getting shoved under the water by Alice while Rosalie was lying on a white pool side chair looking even more gorgeous than usual in a bright red bikini with gold beads on the ties, her magazine in her hand. Now was the best time to slip out unnoticed.

"Jasper! Let go of me!" Alice laughed as Jasper was holding her up in the water. Emmett and Edward laughed at Alice's flailing arms and legs while Rosalie seemed absorbed in her fashion magazine. I unwrapped the towel from my body and began to fold it, thinking all eyes were on Alice, until I heard a low whistle.

"Whoa, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed as he finally let Alice down out of his strong arms, and I blushed bright pink. I heard Edward's playful but protective growl as he splashed water into Jasper's face.

"Bella!" Emmett bellowed as he came running towards me at full speed. Before I knew it, I was in the air, being spun around and around in Emmett's burly arms.

"Emmett!! Put me down!!" I shrieked as I tried to move my arms and legs, but Emmett just held me tighter.

"Put you down?" Emmett asked as if he hadn't heard me right.

"Yes! Put me DOWN!" I screamed again, this time louder, but I could hear Alice, Jasper, and even Edward's laughter as I was being spun around and around.

"Okay!" Emmett said as I felt his strong arms drop out from underneath me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I screamed, preparing myself to smack into the wooden deck. Suddenly, I heard a splash and felt cool water surround me. I thrashed about as I sunk deeper into the water, trying to find up from down. As soon as my feet hit the floor of the pool, I pushed my head above water and took a big breath of air. As I pushed my sopping wet hair out of my face, I glared at a laughing Edward and Emmett.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted at the two as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You should have seen your face!" Emmett laughed as he nearly stumbled into the pool.

"You were pretty funny…" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my bare shoulder, but I shrugged away from him. "Okay, that wasn't funny at all. Emmett shouldn't have thrown you in. Bad Emmett," he said with humor in his voice as he tried yet again to wrap his arms around my waist. "How's that?" he asked as I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Better." I said as I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"By the way," Edward said as he held me away from him at arm's length, "have I told you, you look absolutely gorgeous?" He looked at me intently, taking in every inch of my body, and I began to blush a bright red again as I became aware of what I was wearing.

"Okay, enough of this!" Emmett exclaimed as he backed away from the pool. "CANNONBALL!!" he shouted as he came towards the pool at full speed, jumping high into the air and folding himself into a ball. As he hit the surface of the water, a loud, earsplitting crack echoed off the trees and a huge wave of water soaked everything in its path, including a happily dry Rosalie, soaking the blonde along with her magazine.

"EMMETT CULLEN YOU ARE DEAD!!!" she shrieked as she stomped down the stairs of the pool as Emmett climbed out on the opposite end.

"Calm down, Rose, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to splash you," he said as he slowly backed away from the edge of the pool as a fuming Rosalie continued to advance towards him.

"I said I DID NOT WANT TO GET WET!!" Rose screamed as she got out of the pool and began to chase Emmett through the forest. "YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!!" She screamed again as she bent down to start hurling small rocks at her husband while Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I sat on the side of the pool to watch the lover's quarrel.

"Emmett did his cannonball again, didn't he?" Esme asked as she sat down in a lawn chair with a sigh.

_**A/N:**_ _Don't forget to review! Tata for now! _

_Ms Twilight Obsessed_


End file.
